1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an audio listening mode of taking various music outside and enjoying the music with a portable audio equipment is being widespread. In most cases, a great number of music is stored in a memory, and is reproduced using a reproducing device such as headphone and speaker according to the portable audio equipment.
In audio equipments such as portable audio equipment, a method of simply pushing the play button, or pushing a select button such as forward select or reverse select key to search for the next music and then pushing the play button to reproduce the music is adopted when selecting an arbitrary music from a plurality of music and reproducing the relevant music.